


A good sport

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is called all sorts of things... - A sequel to "Make me real"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good sport

**Author's Note:**

> "What fun it will be. Marriage is called all sorts of things, a haven, and a refuge, and a crowning glory, and a state of bondage, and lots more. But do you know what I think it is?"  
> "What?"  
> "A sport!"  
> "And a damned good sport too"
> 
> – The Secret Adversary, Agatha Christie –

First thing his mind registered as he woke up was the warmth of Teresa's body snuggled against his own.

He didn't open his eyes at once – reveling in such a welcome sensation instead.

Her soft skin, her steady breathing, the faint smell of cinnamon about her. His lips found their way to her brow and left a trail of small kisses there.

She sighed in her sleep and murmured something unintelligible. It was only when his mouth wandered down her neck to her collarbone that her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Good morning, wife."

He chuckled at the slightly bemused look that showed on her face. Then she offered him a lazy smile.

"Good morning."

She traced the line of his jaw with her fingertips before kissing him fully on the lips. "Guess we're not going to send those papers in then."

"One thing's for sure – the reason for annulment doesn't apply anymore."

"Mm." Her eyelids closed once more when he began nuzzling her cheek. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

That earned him a light pinch on the arm. "You know what."

Their eyes locked together. A singularly carefree grin was now gracing his features.

"I don't regret it in the least." He held her closer to his chest. "Do you?"

Teresa shook her head. Their lips met again, and they were silent for a while.

Such a perfect moment was quite spoilt when her cellphone rang.

"Damn. It's a quarter to nine. We're late for work."

He was quicker to grab the offending object. "Hello."

"Jane – Patrick! This is my phone – give it to me!"

He simply ignored her as he listened to Cho speaking from the other end of the line.

" _Jane. Where's the boss?"_

"Right here. I know we're late. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

" _What have you done this time?"_

His grin widened even further. "You don't really want to know, Cho. Trust me."

He could almost picture the quizzical look that the Asian man was exchanging with the other guys right now.

" _Fine. She has a gun after all."_

"See you later."

Teresa snatched the phone from his hand. "You should have woken me before."

"I was actually sleeping, you know. Besides, you look absolutely lovely when you're asleep."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"What about this?"

He cupped her face and joined her lips for a tender kiss. Then he slipped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. "First shower is mine!"

She smiled as she laid her head back against the pillow. Looked like they were going to have a lot of fun together.

Perhaps this whole marriage business was far much better than she had ever thought.


End file.
